Chemical and Biological Warfare Agents (CWA and BWA, respectively) remain a threat in present military endeavors. Nerve agents, vesicants and biological agents can be encountered in all parts of the world in widely diverse climatic conditions. To address this challenge, decontamination systems are required that work under extreme weather conditions. A single decontaminant that is efficacious at both ends of the temperature spectrum would reduce logistics by preventing the need for fielding multiple decontaminant formulations.
Currently, materials used in the decontamination of surfaces contaminated with chemical and biological warfare agents are predominantly aqueous based systems that display optimal activity near or above room temperature. At low temperatures (below the freezing point of water) these systems tend to freeze or their reactivity decreases to almost zero, or the contact times required are unreasonably long. Conversely, at high temperatures many decontaminants decompose rapidly due to their reactive natures and, as they are typically aqueous solutions, they evaporate rapidly from surfaces thereby limiting their exposure to the targeted agents.
In addition, there are many instances where a low temperature/sterilant is required in industry. Examples of this are low temperature clean rooms, low temperature manufacturing areas, meat lockers, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,906 relates to a sterile topical aerosol preparation and the process for preparing the same. More particularly it relates to self-sterilizing human topical aerosol preparations comprising 20 to 500 p.p.m. of an alkylene oxide which compound is introduced into a pressurized aerosol dispenser in admixture with a propellant such that the concentration of said alkylene oxide to said propellant is in the range of 40 to 1000 p.p.m. and preferably 40 to 400 p.p.m.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,236,614, 6,123,950, and U.S. Publication 2006/0008494 generally relate to disinfecting and bleaching compositions that can contain silicone compounds, alcohol solvents, or detergents.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,706,677, 7,259,133, and 7,319,085 generally relate to compositions containing a lipophilic fluid and a bleach system for treating fabric articles such as clothing, linens and drapery.
U.S. Publication 2004/0022672 relates to a method for disinfecting and/or sterilizing the hydraulic circuit within a dental unit by using active solutions.
U.S. Publication 2007/0244010 relates to providing a dichloroisocyanurate composition having storage stability, allegedly having low corrosiveness for various metals when used in an aqueous solution, and generating low irritating odor even when the concentration thereof in an aqueous solution is increased. The composition comprises a dichloroisocyanurate and sodium metasilicate pentahydrate in which only the particle surface is subjected to a treatment for reducing the degree of hydration.
GB 2 426 708 A relates to a multi-part disinfectant composition comprising parts which are packed separately prior to use, said parts when combined in water or an aqueous solution react to form chlorine dioxide. Preferably the separate parts are a metal chlorite e.g. sodium chlorite, and a mono-, di- or tri-chloroisocyanurate.
WO Publication 2006/085975 relates to organic decontamination compositions and methods of use thereof which include a biocide fraction dispersed in a substantially non-aqueous carrier and having less than about 10% by weight water. The biocide fraction contains biocidally effective organic peroxides, oxides, aldehydes, phenols, napthas and acids, quaternary ammonium compounds, transition metal salts, halogens, compounds containing a halogen, N, S or B atom, ozone and mixtures thereof.
WO Publication 2007/022610 relates to a method for treating coffee fruits with or without the pulp, comprising the step of contacting the coffee fruits with a solution of a composition selected from the group consisting of active chorine-releasing inorganic and organic compositions, such as calcium oxychloride, dichloroisocyanuric acid and sodium and potassium salts thereof and trichloroisocyanuric acid diluted in a liquid vehicle.
CN 101036622 relates to a disinfecting and sterilizing washing liquid for human body mainly with sodium dichloroisocyanurate is formed by combining solvent, sodium dichloroisocyanurate raw powder, pigment, spice and glycerin into raw liquid, which is capable of mixing with water in any proportion, and all medicines are maintained in the solvent.
CN 1615699 relates to an aerosol sterilizing agent consisting of sodium dichloroisocyanurate 100 weight portions, adipic acid 6-14 weight portions, potassium hypermanganate 8-12 weight portions and phenolic molding powder 4-8 weight portions. The bagged aerosol sterilizing agent is ignited to produce sterilizing and bleaching chlorine aerosol with good killing effect on neurospora, green mold, blue mold, Aspergillus flavus, mucor, etc. harmful to edible fungi.
CN 1631154 relates to a chlorine-containing effervescent disinfectant with low chlorine flavor, which can be chlorine-containing effervescent disinfection tablet, granule or powder. It is complexed from organic chlorine, surface activator and sodium salt, it can be dissolved rapidly in water and prepared into chlorine-containing disinfection liquid.
CN 1220089 relates to a disinfectant with quick killing action for gram-positive coccus, gram-negative bacillus, spore, fungi and various microorganisms of hepatitis virus and influenza virus, etc. Said fast composite disinfectant is made up by using active chlorine as effective main component for killing bacteria, and adding detersive disinfectant and protein denaturation disinfectant.
CN 1281824 relates to a sterilizing method for circulating water system that is characterized by adding inorganic alkaline compound in the circulating water containing germicide to make pH value be 9-12. Said invented sterilizing method can be used for inhibiting growth of microbe.
CN 101103728 relates to an agricultural sterilization combination comprising sodium dichloroisocyanurate, potassium dichloroisocyanurate and other active components.
JP 11-158008 relates to a composition that is obtained by coating (A) the surface of a solid compound releasing an active halogen of a chlorinated isocyanuric acid-based compound, 1,3-halogen-substituted-5,5-dimethylhydantoin, etc., with (B) a compound selected from (i) a higher alcohol sulfate salt and (ii) a higher saturated fatty acid (salt) and used in an amount of 0.5-50 wt. %, preferably 2-25 wt. % based on the component A.